


Muérdago

by FirstAvenger26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Father, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Una cena en noche buena.Dos amigos bajo un muérdago.Si había un muérdago, tenía que haber un beso.CherikOne-shot~Especial navideño~AU- Alternative UniverseProbablemente OOC





	Muérdago

Erik Lehnsherr, conocido como un hombre frío, solitario, amargado y serio. Un hombre de pocos amigos.

Pocos eran los que sabían que aquello era una mera fachada, forjada con el pasar de los años, años duros, difíciles, decepcionantes. Años durante los que Erik deseó colgarse una soga al cuello, pero prefirió seguir adelante.Tenía razones para seguir adelante.

Tenía tres hermosos y pequeños hijos, traviesos pero encantadores, Wanda, Pietro y Lorna. Unos pequeños diablillos.

Con el tiempo, las experiencias que vivimos nos enseñan lecciones, lecciones valiosas que nos ayudan a sobrevivir, a protegernos.

A lo largo de su vida, el alemán había aprendido muchas lecciones, y vaya que las había aprendido.

Sus decepciones amorosas del pasado le habían dejado en claro que el amor era una mierda, un sentimiento inmundo que no quería volver a experimentar jamás. Él no deseaba caer en las redes de alguien y actuar como un estúpido, porque sí, él aseguraba que el amor te hace actuar como un estúpido.

Desgraciadamente, la vida le había impuesto que él no podía decidir si se enamoraba o no. Eso, simplemente pasaba, con o sin su consentimiento, porque el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere y al parecer el suyo quería sufrir con el amor, y mucho.

Erik pensaba que lo bueno de las malas experiencias es que aprendías, aprendías a no cometer el mismo error. Pero si no aprendes y vuelves a cometer el mismo error una y otra vez... Eso te hacía un imbécil, un completo imbécil.

Él consideraba seriamente que era un imbécil, porque simplemente no aprendía.

Algo que, se supone, había aprendido con sus malos ratos en el amor, era no hacerse ilusiones. Esa debería ser la regla numero uno que controlara su vida.

¡No te ilusiones!¡No te hagas ilusiones!

Pero no, ahí estaba de nuevo, haciéndose ilusiones con Charles Xavier.

Tantas relaciones fallidas y dos divorcios... ¿Y su razón no podía dominar sobre su corazón?

Sí, Charles era un maravilloso hombre, simpático, extrovertido, confiable, amable. De los pocos que conocían a Erik Lehnsherr sin su fachada.

Pero por más maravilloso que fuese el telepata, él no podía evitar sentirse atormentado por haberse enamorado.

Eran amigos desde hace aproximadamente dos años, y cuando él se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacía el otro iban más allá de la amistad se sintió terriblemente mal.

Si el amor lo había tratado mal enamorándose años atrás, de mujeres, cuando no tenía hijos ¿Cómo lo trataría el amor siendo que era un hombre divorciado, con tres hijos, enamorado de un hombre, su mejor amigo? ¡Terrible enredo! ¡Su situación no podría ser peor!

Sino fuese porque debía de cuidar de sus infantes, seguramente ya lo habrían encontrado colgado en su casa con las palabras "Lo siento, pero no pienso pasar por esto del amor de nuevo" escritas en su carta suicida.

Ese año, Xavier lo invitó a la cena de noche buena que tendría en su casa y no tenía ninguna razón para negarse. Aunque sinceramente deseaba tener una.

El año pasado también lo había invitado, pero declinó, ya que cenaría con su ex-esposa esa noche buena, no es que le pareciera una buena forma de pasar la fecha, pero Lorna la quería y a Wanda y Pietro les agradaba la mujer.

Pero ese año su ex-esposa dijo que cenaría con alguien, que tenía una cita.

Por ello, se encontró sin ninguna excusa para negarse, sintiéndose atrapado.

En el fondo, deseaba con cada fibra de su ser cenar con Charles pero a una parte de él le parecía que no era muy buena idea pasar la navidad con su amor no correspondido. Probablemente su mente lo torturaría toda la noche recordándole que el castaño jamás lo vería más que como un amigo.

Aun así aceptó.

X

Se vistió adecuadamente para "el evento", vistió también a sus hijos, y complacido con el resultado , subió a sus diablillos al auto, les colocó el cinturón de seguridad y haciendo lo propio comenzó a conducir hacía la casa de Charles.

Llegó a la propiedad del otro, estacionó el auto, bajo y ayudó a sus hijos a bajar para luego dirigirse un tanto nervioso hacía la puerta y tocar unas pocas veces esperando paciente a que le abriesen.

Mientras esperaba, sostenía las manitas de sus infantes y por su cabeza pasaban mil cosas.

Finalmente, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad (lo que en realidad fue apenas un minuto) la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un sonriente Charles que tenía un aura de "Feliz navidad a todo el mundo"

-¡Charles!- Gritaron sus hijos al unison, al tiempo que corrieron a abrazarse a las piernas del telepata.

Sus hijos querían mucho a Charles. Se atrevía a afirmar que lo amaban.  
Y sabía que el sentimiento era compartido.

Los niños se separaron de las piernas del adulto y Charles procedió a saludarlos.

-Pietro, Wanda y Lorna- Decía el nombre y despeinaba apenas un poco el cabello del susodicho como muestra de afecto- Se ven muy hermosas- le dijo a las pequeñas, que lucieron felices por el comentario -y tú, Pietro, te ves muy apuesto- El niño tenía una mueca de felicidad que parecía expresar "lo sé, gracias"

Los niños divisaron a un niño azul, que era Kurt, el hijo de la hermana de Charles y éste se movió ligeramente para que pudieran pasar y saludar al pequeño, pensando que se harían amigos rápidamente.

-Empiezo a creer que mis hijos te quieren más que a mí- Comentó mientras le tendía la mano para saludarlo.

-No te preocupes, ellos aman mucho a su amargado padre- Estrechó la mano de Erik.

A Erik le encantaba aquella sonrisa radiante que el más bajito parecía tener siempre. Aunque preferiría que esa sonrisa fuese solamente para él.

Erik, deja de pensar tonterías, -se regañó mentalmente.

Luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras en la entrada de la casa, Charles lo hizo pasar.

Cuando Erik entró, se sintió bastante nervioso al sentir la insistente y juzgadora mirada de la mujer mutante.

Ella debía ser la hermana de Charles, pensó.

-Es muy apuesto, espero que no sea un idiota- Comentó ella.

No supo por qué Charles se sonrojó.

Y él no sabía que decir.

-Ella es mi encantadora hermana, Raven-

X

¿Cómo es que no había conocido antes a la hermana de Charles? Ah, cierto la habría conocido el año pasado si hubiese cenado ahí.

Según Charles su hermana vivía lejos y eran pocas las veces que la veía, pero hacían lo posible para estar en contacto, hablaban seguido por teléfono.

La cena había sido exquisita, Azazel (esposo de Raven) y Charles habían preparado la comida.

Erik había pensado que se sentiría... Incómodo. Pero contrario a sus pensamientos, aquello no había sido nada incómodo.

Pensó que habría más gente pero se había equivocado, sólo Raven, Azazel, Kurt, (quien era hijo de la pareja)sus hijos, Charles y él.

A pesar de que Lehnsherr era hombre de pocos amigos, Raven y Azazel le parecieron bastante agradables.

Así que, al acabar de cenar, Wanda, Pietro y Lorna jugaban con el niño azul que tenía aproximadamente su edad mientras que los adultos charlaban cómodamente entre risas.

-Charles, necesito hablar contigo, a solas- Dijo la mujer para luego ponerse de pie y caminar a una habitación con más privacidad, Charles la siguió

Azazel y Erik siguieron hablando. Aunque el último se sentía extrañamente inquieto.

X

Charles le había platicado a Raven cada que tenía oportunidad sobre "Un maravilloso hombre"

El cual Raven se moría por conocer,¡Su hermano se había enamorado!

Pero ya que conocía al "Maravilloso hombre" alías "Erik Lehnsherr" se sentía... Irritada.

-Me dijiste que no era un idiota-

-¡No lo es!-

-Pues a mí me parece que sí, no se da cuenta de lo que sientes ¿Y qué pasa si no te corresponde?-

-...-

-Es un divorciado, aparentemente heterosexual, con tres hijos,por lo que veo algo amargado... ¿Por qué Charles?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué él?-

-No lo sé Raven... Él es...Único-

-Eso se escucha como un diálogo de telenovela Charles-

-Si lo conocieras como yo sabrías de lo que hablo-

-Digamos que por un segundo te creo que él es único... ¿Tienes idea de si él siente lo mismo que tú?-

Charles titubeó un momento para luego abrir la boca y cerrarla de inmediato como si hubiese pensado mejor lo que iba a decir y lo descartó.

Raven tomó eso como un no.

-Me parece que es una maravilla que estés enamorado, pero el amor no correspondido no es una maravilla, sólo... No quiero que te ilusiones y sufras-

La mutante, que había estado muy atenta a los movimientos de Lehnsherr, pensó que tal vez y sólo tal vez su hermano podía ser correspondido.

Pues había notado como miraba a Charles y se arriesgaba a pensar que esa era la mirada de un hombre enamorado.

Pero la mujer prefería estar segura.

-Dejamelo a mí, tengo una idea- Sonrió.

Raven tenía una idea y había sonreído con malicia, eso no acabaría bien.

-No, será mejor que no intentes nada-

-Yo sé lo que haré Charles, no te preocupes-

-Pues...-

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?-

X

Ya era un poco tarde y probablemente sus hijos tendrían sueño pronto (A quién engañaba, sus hijos estarían despiertos hasta que él lograra convencerlos de que Santa Claus no llegaría si ellos no dormían)

Además de que en realidad no era tarde. Apenas y había oscurecido hace dos horas. Habían cenado relativamente temprano.

Aun así consideró que era hora de que se fuera.

Cuando anunció que se retiraría prefirió no fijarse mucho en la expresión triste de Charles.

Expresión que casi podría comparar con la forma en la que se veía un tierno perrito al ver que su amado amo se va. Casi. Porque el era Erik Lehnsherr y no hacía ese tipo de comparaciones.

Charles lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Eh... Gracias por la invitación-

-Gracias a ti por venir-

-Nos vemos luego-

Charles estuvo apunto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Raven a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué acaso piensan romper una tradición?- Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa maliciosa.

Ambos lucieron confundidos, entonces la mujer apunto en una dirección, hacía arriba.

Y viendo hacía arriba lograron localizar un muérdago en el umbral de la puerta que,Erik recordaba claramente, no había estado ahí cuando él entró.

Se escucharon las exclamaciones de los hijos de Erik.

-¡Beso!Un besito papá- decían los tres sin coordinación.

El telepata notó como la cara del alemán adquirió una leve tonalidad rojiza. Y por como sentía su propia cara arder, suponía que él también había adquirido aquella tonalidad. Aunque con más intensidad.

Supuso que lo del muérdago había sido idea de su hermana.

Y pensó que Erik se enfurecería, que llamaría loca a Raven, que lo llamaría loco a él por... Todo pensamiento paranoico se detuvo cuando sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

Los niños celebraron, incluso Raven y Azazel, aunque con más "compostura"

Pero Charles no le dio importancia a aquello, solamente prestó atención al beso de Erik, correspondiéndole. Siendo un beso suave, casto. Perfecto.

Debía suponer que, entonces , sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. O que Erik respetaba demasiado las tradiciones, prefería votar por la primera opción.

Erik dejó de sentirse como un imbécil que se hacía falsas ilusiones con su mejor amigo.

Ambos sintieron que todo estaba bien. Que todo estaría bien. Más que bien.   
-¿Querrías quedarte un poco más?-

-Creo que no me hará daño-

X

Desdé aquello las cosas cambiarían entre Erik Lehnsherr y Charles Xavier, cambiarían para bien. Serían mucho mejores.

Siendo la primera vez que Erik sentiría que el amor no lo había ilusionado para luego darle una patada en el trasero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ^^
> 
> Y si quieren dejen un comentario, porque cada que Diana recibe un comentario, Diana es más feliz (?) okya
> 
> Chao <3


End file.
